


Decorating Pumpkins

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux is trying to work out how to carve his pumpkin and Kylo isn't having much luck with his own so he decides to decorate something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still catching up! Omega Hux helped with the idea for this one too - thank you so much!
> 
> Of course if you don't like this kind of thing you're not obligated to read.

Looking at pictures online for pumpkin carving inspiration wasn't the best idea Hux had ever had. There were so, so many and they were all amazing. It was a little intimidating so he closed his laptop and went back to staring at his pumpkin, willing it to carve itself.

Beside him, Kylo groaned in frustration and brought the carving tool down into his pumpkin's flesh with a rather sickening sound. Hux looked round with an eyebrow raised.

"Uugh," Kylo complained. "I can't get it _right_!"

What Kylo had done before stabbing his attempt was really good Hux thought. He was making a rather classic face, but its grin was incredibly ghoulish and rather terrifying and the eyes were narrow and twisted. Hux wasn't sure what Kylo didn't like about it.

"I think it looks really good," he said. "Really freaky."

"But it's squint!"

"I thought it was supposed to be? It adds to it."

Kylo huffed, pushing the pumpkin away with enough force to topple it over. It rolled over the edge of the table and landed with a thump on the floor. Kylo didn't seem to care, and Hux watched him with a bemused look as his partner flopped back in the chair and rubbed his face - probably getting some pumpkin on it. Not sure what to say that would help, Hux turned back to his own pumpkin. It was highly unlikely that he would manage to create anything as good as Kylo's attempts - even if it still had a carving tool protruding from its head - but he decided to rethink his approach. He knew Kylo was far too stressed by the whole thing and wanted to avoid anything that might make Kylo think his own attempt was even worse.

"You know, actually, I think I'm going to use a screwdriver."

Kylo perked up as Hux got up and leaned forward. "How will that work?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. Do you want another pumpkin?" They'd bought three as Hux thought they could make pumpkin pie with the one they didn't use, but he wasn't that fussed about the pie anyway and didn't mind an excuse to get out of cooking.

"Yeah, okay," Kylo sighed.

Hux fetched the things and came back to the table, sitting down carefully and then shuffling forwards until he was as close to the table as he could get with his belly in the way. Kylo was already using a pencil to sketch out his second attempt, so Hux stared at his pumpkin again as he tried to work out the pattern. A pentagram would work.

The oversized pencil case they had was crammed full of a mad variety of pens, and once he knew what he was doing Hux dug through it looking for another pencil. The one he came away with didn't show up particularly well, but it would do. He started working, focusing intensely on his project as he sketched out the lines. It was harder than he thought it would be work on the pumpkin's surface so when he was done with the outline he was glad to put the pencil down and start creating the holes. The plan was that they would be neat and ordered, and create the pentagram without the need for Hux to think in too much detail about leaving supporting parts so that the centre of his design didn't fall out.

The neat and ordered part was easier said than done. As he worked Hux found it was hard to get everything perfectly in line. Some of the holes were a fraction to the left or the right of where he'd like them. Still, the pattern was taking shape. Maybe he could get Kylo to take a shaving tool over it and do a skull once he'd finished - if Kylo would go near pumpkins again that was. He was clearly frustrated with his second attempt, and it wasn't long before he gave up again, groaning and huffing and slumping in his seat.

"This sucks," Kylo announced.

Hux laughed, busy driving the screwdriver through his pumpkin's flesh again. "I don't know though. I'm rather enjoying this."

"It went wrong again."

Looking up, Hux inspected Kylo's attempt. He'd tried to straighten up the features but in doing so had lost a lot of the character. "It's good. I still really like the first one though."

"Why did I bother?" Kylo sulked.

"Because it's fun?" Hux teased, grinning as he withdrew the screwdriver.

"You're evil."

Hux laughed, turning back to his task. It wasn't quite done and he expected Kylo to leave him to it. Kylo stayed though. For a few minutes he sat and glared at his pumpkin, then he sat up and played with the pulp, and then he wiped his hands and started rummaging through the pencil case. When Hux looked over again, Kylo was smiling, looking much, much happier.

"I've thought of something."

"What?" Hux asked. He didn't expect Kylo to lean in, still smiling, and kiss him on the cheek as his free hand came to rest over Hux's belly.

"Can I decorate our pumpkin? Please?"

"What?"

Hux was incredibly confused by the question. Kylo was pulling back and looking down at the pens held in his other hand.

"They're tattoo pens."

"Wh-? Okay, firstly, why do we even have those and, secondly, are you sure that's safe?"

"They're non-toxic. Safe for skin."

Hux looked at them skeptically. He could see the bold, confident letters proclaiming that they were non-toxic.

"You really want to draw on me?"

"Please?"

Kylo looked so excited by the idea that Hux sighed, giving up.

"Okay, but the second you're done we're washing it off. Actually, draw something on yourself first and make sure it comes off cleanly."

Enthusiastically Kylo pulled the top off of the red pen, setting the others down. He drew a large heart on the back of his hand and showed it to Hux.

"I love you."

Holding back laughter and waving at him to get going, Hux gave his unfinished pumpkin another few seconds of attention. "And you have to tell me if it took a lot of scrubbing!" he called after Kylo.

He heard the kitchen sink running for a short while, and then Kylo was coming back with his now clean hand presented for Hux to see. It didn't even look red from excessive scrubbing.

"It came off really easily," Kylo reassured him, sitting back down. "So can I?"

Nodding, Hux evaluated his handiwork and realised the spacing of the last three holes wouldn't be as uniform as the rest. He'd done a fairly good job, if he was honest. He wouldn't be honest about the way it was hurting his arm and shoulder to be constantly piercing a pumpkin with a screwdriver though.

"Don't draw anything too gory," Hux requested as Kylo started tugging up his top and revealing his belly.

"I wouldn't do that to our little pumpkin," Kylo promised, leaning down awkwardly to kiss Hux's stomach and then talk to it. "Would I baby?"

Hux gave a snort of laughter. "Stop making it weird and get on with it."

"It's not weird," Kylo insisted, picking a black tattoo pen. "It's cute, and you're cute, and our baby's cute."

Hux did his best not to groan and not to hit Kylo with his arm as he made the last three holes. The pen on his skin felt weird - it felt wet and tickled. Kylo was working in confident, determined strokes, and as he finished decorating his pumpkin Hux set the screwdriver down carefully and stared at his own work.

"Am I allowed to look or do you want it to be a surprise?" he asked Kylo.

"Hm... wait a sec..."

After some more swipes of pen across the fullness of Hux's belly Kylo stopped.

"Okay, you can look."

Hux looked down and laughed. Kylo was literally turning his belly into a pumpkin.

"You're not going to colour it in orange are you?"

"I don't have an orange pen," Kylo said. "But no. That would take too long. I was going to do this..."

With the angle he was looking down at it was hard for Hux to tell. He guessed some of it using the feeling of pen being applied to him. Kylo drew a face - a smiling one - with scrunched up, happy eyes that reminded Hux of a laughing or pleased emoji. When the face was done Kylo started adding more decoration in the form of leaves and hearts. "Because it's a fall baby," he explained.

When he was done Kylo seemed much more at peace than he had been after his attempts at pumpkin carving. He smiled down at his work and then up at Hux.

"Do you like it?"

"I can't really see it," Hux pointed out.

"Shall I take a photo?"

"A mirror's fine. I guess this means I'm going for a shower."

"Or I could draw you a bath?"

Hux paused for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

Baths were good for when he ached all over and today hadn't been bad at all, but baths were nice and he always felt taken care of when Kylo prepared one for him. Despite agreeing to let Kylo do it, Hux got up as well and went through to the bathroom to get a look at himself in the mirror. Kylo hovered behind him, grinning.

"Do you like it?"

"You're very artistic," Hux complimented, his hand coming to gently press against the ink that decorated his skin. Kylo had done the rough outline of a pumpkin, given it a happy expression and a wide grin with just one tooth, and then surrounded it with cute little hearts, leaves and one or two flowers. Hux hadn't noticed those.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kylo."

Grinning as he moved away to turn the water on, Kylo looked happily back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, are you going to join me and help me clean up, or will I have to do it alone?"

"Joining. Definitely."

"Good," Hux smiled, starting to tug his top off the rest of the way. Usually cleaning up was a chore but if he got to do it like this with Kylo... well, Hux could stand to be covered in Kylo's doodles more often.


End file.
